Angel love
by Angie Tournado
Summary: a forbidden love Mia the daughter of the queen of heaven fell in love with a demon Rico the son of hades but we're cast out and gaven new names to Sophie k for Mia and Alex k for Rico


Chapter one an Angel touch

Everyone was gathering for a family party, to celebrate the queen daughter birthday she was sitting in her room reading a book, she was beautiful that the men were lust over and obsessed ,with her beauty her mom would not allow it her daughter was off limits to anyone who does not have noble blood in them. Her mom opened the door to her room " Mia everyone here to celebrate your birthday are you going to come down" she rested the book in her lap, paying attention to her mom who was standing in door way she spoke" I will be down in a bit mom"

her mom silent left her room without a word, Mia stood up walking to the window wishing for herself to fall in love with someone it was forbidden to fall I'm love with a demon. Those who do would be cast out if she was one of them, it would bring a shame to her mom Yuna the queen of heaven she walked to the door closing it behind her, to see them in the corridor she sailed past them they way at say happy birthday, she thank them as she went past coming to the stair casegoing down to meet up with her mom.

Suddenly notice a shadow of a month she spoke "hey!" the figure ran away she ran after him she came to an empty, corridor she spoke "Mia come on my mom waiting for me" walking away the figure jumped down watching her walk away he spoke "we'll we'll what a I found and the queen daughter no less I will have to meet her next time when I have less things to do" he thought some things inside him, say met her face to face he could not ignore it.

Due to everything happening, in a short amount time he had pacing hi shape claws with his hand,he did want to frighten her so he decide to get her room. When every one was asleep, he hide behind the dark counter so no one could see him, he wanted to be invisible to the naked eye, every think went quiet. He waiting for her she came up with her mom she was beautiful, he thought he remembers the law, but he didn't care due the facator that he frist saw her, he was intrigued a hypnotized by her beauty that he could not think straight, witch made him want her even more he waited to her mom to leave.

Her mom gracefully walked away to her room, without having luck on his side he creep over to her do knocked it Mia walker to the door open's it to see no one there, she spoke that "weird I thought I hear someone at the door" she closed it behind her he was very, sneaky and fast she could not see him. She was brushing her long blonde golden hair, with a sad face she spoke " what a boring birthday if only I had some to share it with thought I wonder who was that shadow, I was casing down the corridors this evening I was hoping to find who that was guess I will never find out huh"

He spoke " so have i" she turned around in shock to see a shadow in the end counter of her room it was the shadow she, saw early she was scary but curious at the same time, he walked towards her coming near the light to see a demon Mia was intrigued it was one of those things, that never happen in day ilfe. She spoke " who are you and what are you doing in my room" he replied with a sexy tone " I'm Rico son of the demon relam and who are you if I may ask" she looked at him, square it the eye she put her hair brush down.

To be nice, she looked at him with her her hazel eyes she replied " I'm Mia daughter of Yuna queen of the heavens and next in line for the thorne" he looked at her, up and down to say lovely elegant and pose, in his mind were turning him on I'm a heart beat, she was sense he was staring at her witch made her feel awkward, though her heart was beating like something she had never felt before,a new sensation built within her witch made her want him, she looked away it was forbidden, for an Angel to fall in love with a , her feelings were very strong for him.

He knew she had feelings by her reaction, she gave him he could not resist he had to have her warm skin beside, witch he was intrigued to find out he walked towards her she, could sense he was going to do some thing desrepeful, he lift his arm's gently touched her hair he kneed down to kiss it, leaving a good feeling in her that never felt before he spoke "please turn around let me see your beauty so I can kiss its wonders"

Her face was burning up she turned around, hide her face with her wings he pulled them out off. The way,to she her golden eye's witch left her blushing as she looked down, at the floor he took his hand's lift her head back up he continued to look at her, with his brown eyes that made him want her. Even more he grabbed her waisted, she could not escape his brown eye's that made her feel like she was in one of those, Love movies you see on in the human world.

He was about to kiss her,to his surprise she kissed him is was so intense and pleasure, that they could not escape there feeling's for the first time, in her life it was as a romance and forbidden bound, taken over them witch left them at each others. Mercy witch neither of them wanted to stop, Rico turn her around undoing her gown, felt exposed she cover herself he picked her up carrying her bed with essy's, he lay her on it covering her with the smell friut blanket's she looked at him saying, in her mind what a gentleman.

He started to remove his clouth's reveling his six pack and mussul that made her feel hot inside feeling, she wanted to rub her hand's all over it looking down at his manhood, she was not going to ask where it going to go it was her first time doing this. He got on the bed looking at her with his sexy eye's witch left her blushing, he leaning towards her kissing her putting one hand on her chest, witch made her even hotter Rico rub them making all hot and bothered witch made, he wing's open with excitement.

Due to his touch with Rico's broad hand's sent a reaction, thought Mia's body that felt really good until she felt a shape going inside her it was his manhood, enter her inside's it felt shape like a knife pricing her inside with pain Rico made it all the way, in she looked at him as he started to move she felt everything the pain, the pleasure the love his give her they were connected. In a way she never knew possibly, it became very hot that made them exhausted he kept on going in his mind, he wanted kids with her even it was forbidden bound by law he wanted to break them how ever means possible


End file.
